Dishonorable Love
by BakaReader-Real
Summary: Cerita tentang dua orang laki-laki bernotabene uke yang menjalin hubungan dan seorang anak yang mencintai ayahnya. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. KyuuSaso. Bad Ending! NO LIME! M For Language!


**_Dishonorable Love_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Pair_** **: SasuNaru/NaruSasu, KyuuSaso.**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Boys Love, Son x Father,_** **Gaje, _Gentlefic_ gagal, _Typos maybe_ , DLL!**

 **Peringatan di atas adalah asli(?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy~!_**

 ** _._**

Katanya cinta tidak bersyarat. Tapi apa ini? Laki-laki dan perempuan? Tidak boleh hubungan darah? Bukankah itu termasuk persyaratan?

Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan pendukung _LGBT,_ tapi aku juga bukan _LGBT haters._ Aku tidak perduli dengan seksualitas seseorang. Itu urusan mereka, bukan urusanku.

Oh, maaf. Ini hanya pembukaan yang kupilih. Karena aku tidak tau harus membuka cerita ini dengan apa. Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita tentang anak-anak manusia yang menyimpang dari arah lurus(?).

Di sebuah kerajaan- maksudku, di sebuah kafe bernama _Moe Café_ , dua orang laki-laki dengan perawakan berbeda sedang berbincang-bincang. Yang satu bersurai kuning dan yang satu bersurai merah.

Dan ternyata mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Kurama Kyuubi. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan tapi rasanya hawa-hawa di sekitar mereka sangat serius.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini? Dan, apa-apaan wajah seriusmu itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyeruput kopi moka yang dipesannya tadi. Makhluk yang di depannya menatap intens.

"Aku dalam masalah besar!" seru kepala kuning memegang kepalanya frustasi. Para om-om pedofil ngelirik-lirik sambil ngebatin, _Siapa yang berani membuat_ uke- _ku frustasi?_

Kyuubi memutar bolamatanya bosan, ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan _ceritakan-atau-kubunuh-kau._ Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Aku akan ceritakan, berjanji tidak akan kasih tau siapa-siapa?" Kyuubi mengangguk, mulai terbawa hawa serius Naruto.

"Aku jadian dengan Sasuke, shh!" bisik Naruto, Kyuubi terdiam, "Kyuu, kenapa kau?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Hening.

Hening

Hen-

"KAU GILA!? KA-"

"Shh! Jangan teriak, Kyuu! Aku tau kau akan geli dan menjauhiku jadi- _ITTAI!_ " teriak Naruto begitu tangan yang digunakan untuk mendekap Kyuubi digigit oleh pemuda merah itu.

"Makanya jangan bekap-bekap! Lagian, siapa yang akan geli dan menjauhimu?" kata Kyuubi sewot, Naruto masih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan. Ditatapnya Kyuubi nyalang.

"Lalu!?" jawabnya agak kasar, padahal terkejut dengan Kyuubi yang tidak pergi menjauhinya karena dirinya memacari sahabatnya. Dan 'nya' di paragraf ini adalah Naruto.

Kyuubi menghela nafas kasar, "Aku tadi mau bilang…" Naruto makin serius begitu Kyuubi menggantung perkataannya.

"KAU GILA DATANG KE RUMAHKU, MENGGANGGU KESENANGANKU LALU MEMBAWAKU KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MEMBERITAHU HAL YANG TIDAK ADA PENTING-PENTINGNYA ITU!?" teriak Kyuubi membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Apa maksudmu tidak penting? Bukankah ini hal yang penting?" tanya Naruto tak paham. Sekarang hal ini terbesit dibenaknya, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang men _deathglare_ para om-om pedofil mengatakan hal sepanjang tadi dalam satu tarikan nafas?

"Asal kau tau, aku juga _gay_ , sama sepertimu" ucap Kyuubi membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

Dia bingung, harus kaget karena Kyuubi _gay_ atau karena Kyuubi mengatainya _gay_.

"Tuan Kyuubi yang sempurna, aku bukan _gay_! Dan, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal itu dariku!?" Entah ini perasaan Kyuubi saja atau kalimat terakhir Naruto memang alay?

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan itu, kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya…" Naruto tau dia tidak pernah bertanya apapun yang seharusnya diketahui seorang sahabat, "Lalu, kalau kau bukan _gay_ , kau itu apa?"

Naruto terdiam.

"U- um, a- aku _bisexual_?"

Kyuubi _sweatdrop._

"T- tapi mana mungkin! * _gasp!*_ Jangan sampai aku Sasuke _sexual_?"

Kyuubi _doublesweatdrop_.

"A- atau…"

"Cukup Naruto, cukup" jeda Kyuubi sambil memijat pelipisnya. Naruto menatap _innocent._

"?"

"Naruto, kau pacaran dengan Sasuke? _It's okay,_ apa masalahmu? Kau malu?" Naruto terdiam, perlahan ia menggeleng lalu mengangguk. Kyuubi bisa kehabisan keringat(?).

"Malu? Iya. Masalahku? Kami sama-sama tipe _femme_!" seru Naruto panik. Kyuubi menghela nafas frustasi.

"Dalam _gay_ , _femme_ itu _uke_ " jelas Kyuubi lalu terdiam sebentar, "Dan untuk masalahmu itu, aku tidak tau. Sama-sama tipe _uke_ itu membahayakan. Kecuali kau bisa memerankan keduanya, _top_ dan _bottom_ "

Naruto berdecak frustasi. Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa memerankan _top/seme_.

Seperti ini, dia dan Sasuke sudah pacaran selama dua hari. Awalnya dia kira, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak. Mereka sama-sama _uke_ pasif. Jujur saja, kalau Sasuke tidak pernah kode-kodean frontal dan dia tidak berani mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Sasuke sudah lebih dari 2 tahun, mereka tidak akan jadian sekarang.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar, tidak perduli dengan keberadaan para om-om yang sedaritadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kyuubi pun hanya terdiam.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang, Naru"

.

" _Tadaima_ ~" seru Kyuubi sambil menutup pintu, kakinya melangkah mencari keberadaan sang ayah tercinta.

" _Okaeri_ " Mendengar jawaban dari meja makan, Kyuubi berlari menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Senyumnya mengembang di saat melihat seorang pria bersurai merah yang sedang mencuci piring. Ayahnya, Kurama Sasori.

" _Okaeri_ , Kyuu- _chan_ ~" Senyumannya pudar begitu melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di meja makan, Kurama Yoko, ibunya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Kyuubi pergi ke kamarnya. Yoko hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak satu-satu-nya itu.

"Jangan sedih, aku akan berbicara dengannya" ucap Sasori ketika melihat raut wajah istrinya yang berubah, Yoko mengangguk.

"Iya, aku akan cuci piringnya, pergilah"

.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan pintu merasuki indra pendengaran Kyuubi, ia menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"Siapa? _Tou-san_ atau _Kaa-san_?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan sebelah lengan.

" _Tou-san_ " Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Sasori harus ke sini sih?

Dia baru saja menangis karena memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya yang mencintai ayahnya dalam arti sepasang kekasih.

"Masuk" Sasori pun masuk dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Ada apa, Kyuubi? Kenapa… hey, kau menangis?" Kaget Sasori begitu melihat mata anaknya yang sembab.

 _Ya, dan itu karena kau._

"Kyuu, jawab _tou-san_ , kenapa kau menangis?"

 _Karena kau, bodoh!_

"Jadi kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

 _T- tidak! Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!_

"Yasudah, _oyasum-_ A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" seru Sasori panik di saat Kyuubi menariknya dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur.

Lain Sasori, lain Kyuubi. Kepala merah itu sangat berharap kalau kata-kata yang dicetak miring itu bisa dikatakannya.

"A- aku menangis karena kau!" teriak Kyuubi membuat ayahnya menelan ludah susah payah.

"A- apa yang kulaku-"

"Aku membencinya! Aku membenci ibu!" teriak Kyuubi membuat Sasori membeku. Dilemparkannya tatapan tajam pada Kyuubi.

"A- apa yang kau katakan, Kyuu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori memastikan dengan nada agak bergetar.

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu, _tou-san._ Aku mencintaimu dalam artian romantis sepasang kekasih…"

"K- kyuu…"

Kyuubi hanya diam. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya dengan sangat serius.

"Kyuu"

"..."

"Kyuubi"

"…"

"Haaah, sebaiknya kau tidur" ucap Sasori lalu berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu. Namun tangan Kyuubi menahannya.

" _Tou-san…_ " bisik Kyuubi di telinga Sasori dengan suara serak-serak menggoda.

"K- kyuu, kau mabuk. Tidurlah"

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, pagi yang cerah akan diawali dengan perasaan yang gembira, namun 'seharusnya' itu harus dirusak oleh suasana hati dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

Naruto yang sedang bimbang antara membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sasuke atau tidak, dan Kyuubi yang memikirkan rencana jahat agar ibunya menghilang ditelan bumi. Anak durhaka versi Kyuubi.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri di bangkunya.

'Tuh kan, mau ke kantin bersama saja harus aku yang ajak' batin Naruto.

Oh tunggu, Naruto ingat sesuatu.

"Kyuubi, sebentar sore aku akan ke Suna" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Kyuubi terkejut.

"Kau bercanda, Naruto?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Apa Yoko- _san_ tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto, Kyuubi menyernyitkan dahinya. Sungguh, apa hubungannya dengan Yoko?

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ckckck, Yoko- _san_ juga akan pergi ke Suna! Sekedar mengantarku dan menemani _kaa-san_. Masa anaknya sendiri tidak tau?" Kyuubi terdiam.

"Serius?"

"Iya!"

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu, Kyuubi?"

"…"

"KYUU!"

.

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa depan TV. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel kesayangannya.

 _Via Messenger_

 _Naruto Uzu : Teme, sebentar sore aku akan ke Suna._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Buat apa?_

 _Naruto Uzu : Sekolah di sana, hehehe._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

 _Naruto Uzu : Entahlah kaa-san ku._

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Oh…_

 _End Via Messenger_

"Cuek sekali" guman Naruto kesal.

"Naruto! Siapkan pakaianmu!" teriak seseorang dari dalam dapur. Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

 **Sementara di tempat lain**

Kyuubi sangat senang karena tadi ibunya bilang, "Yup, _kaa-san_ akan pergi ke Suna, dan _kaa-san_ akan menyetir sendiri. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau merepotkan _tou-san_ "

Dan kalian tau apa yang baru saja dilakukan si kepala merah itu? Merusaki _rem_ -nya. Seperti di _TV-TV_.

Haah, _mood_ Kyuubi mendadak sempurna hari ini. Ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencananya. Sedikit lagi ibunya akan pergi. _Well,_ dia akan tidur sebentar.

.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" teriak Yoko panik membangunkan anaknya tercinta, Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya sebentar.

" _Kaa-san_? Eh sudah malam!? _Kaa-san_ kenapa masih di sini!?" teriak Kyuubi terkejut begitu melihat Yoko yang sedang… menangis?

" _Tou-san, tou-san_ kecelakaan!"

Kyuubi membeku. "T- tadi, _tou-san_ pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli keperluan _kaa-san_ ke Suna. Karena sudah lama sekali, _kaa-san_ ingin menelfon, tapi malah _kaa-san_ ditelfon duluan. Siapa yang tau itu dari pihak rumah sakit yang memberitahukan _tou-san_ kecelakaan! _Rem_ mobil-nya rusak!"

"Kyuu…?"

" _T- tou-san, tou-san_ kecelakaan? … _Tou-san_? _T- TOU-SAN_! TIDAK MUNGKIN! _TOU-SAN_ TIDAK MUNGKIN KECELAKAAN! _KAA-SAN_! HIKS _KAA-SAN_! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN!? INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! _TOU_ \- _TOU-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNN_!"

"K- kyuu, Kyuu-"

"Apa _tou-san_ selamat!? Kaa-san jawab aku!" seru Kyuubi sambil memeluk ibunya.

 _Jawab iya,_ kaa-san _jawab iya!_

"T- tidak, Kyuu… hiks. Dia tidak selamat, Kyuu"

 _Deg!_

" _T- tou-san_ tidak selamat? _Tou-san? T- tou- TOU-SANNNNNNNNNNNN_! TIDAK! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

.

 _Naruto Uzu : Sasuke~?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Aku sibuk._

 _Naruto Uzu : Dasar teme!_

 _Naruto Uzu : Teme, aku mau bicara serius._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Apa?_

 _Naruto Uzu : Aku mau kita putus._

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Kenapa?_

 _Naruto Uzu : Aku takut dosa, teme. Lagipula, kita tidak cocok._

 _Uchiha Sasuke change his display name to Sasuke._

 _Sasuke change your display name to Naruto._

 _Sasuke : Apanya yang tidak cocok?_

 _Naruto : Kita itu sama-sama uke. Susah._

 _Sasuke : Oh, kalau begitu, biar aku saja jadi seme._

 _Sasuke : Hallo?_

 _Sasuke : Naruto-dobe, jawab aku._

 _Sasuke : Naruto?_

 _._

 _BRAKKKKKK!_

Naruto membanting ponselnya dengan keras. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku bukannya takut, tapi aku geli. Dan kau… kau itu tidak bisa menjadi seme…"

.

" _TOU-SANNNN_!"

.

"…Sasuke…"

.

Karena cinta seperti itu tidak akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan.

Karena cinta seperti itu adalah cinta yang tidak wajar dan tidak terhormat.

.

.

.

.

 _Finish!_

 _._

 _FIC_ INI BUKAN UNTUK NGE- _BASH_ SIAPAPUN! KARENA SEPERTI YANG SAYA BILANG, SAYA TIDAK PERDULI DENGAN URUSAN CINTA ORANG LAIN!

Lalu, _fic_ ini juga diambil dari kisah _author_. Kami sama-sama _bottom_ , dan dia itu CUEK TO THE MAX.

 _Well_ , kalau begitu kita berpisah(?) di sini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ ini.

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
